RandomSomething
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: sweatdrops It's a useless fic...I was so bored and forced my crew to do this...Just read, I guess. .U Oneshot crack fic.
1. The First Chappie!

**Author's Note:** I'm uber-bored, the cold is getting to me, and I'm bored.

**Cloud: **Umm...yeah, we know you're bored.

**Sephiroth: **What do you have planned for us this time?

**Me: **We shall interact in this one-shot!

**Kadaj: **Meaning?

**Me: **(crazed) WE WILL ACT LIKE IDIOTS IN THIS STORY!

**Cloud: **Wow, you're strange. And why will we act like idiots in this story?

**Virginia: **(face pales) Remember when she drank soda when she was bored and began to sing?

**Everyone: **Yeah.

**Virginia: **(points at hyper Cetra)

**Sephiroth: **...Oh, shit. (flies away)

**Me: **(holding soda bottle) LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!! (explodes)

**Cloud: **...Weird.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own CCS...wish we did, though.

-------------------

It was a beautiful Christmas morning, and Sakura and the gang were at the park, playing and what-not. Needless to say, a strange group of teens will visit them!

**Sakura**: This is a most beautiful morning! (dances in snow)

**Eriol**: Yo mama.

**Tomoyo**: (bashes his head) Shut up, Four-Eyes!!

**Eriol: **Sweet cheeks, THAT $#$# HURT!!!!

**Tomoyo: **Such bad language!

**Syaoran**: (looks at Sakura, blushes)

**Touya**: Stupid gaki, STOP CHECKING OUT MY SISTER!!! (explodes)

**Kero**: (stares at flaming corpse) ...Umm, okay.

**Sakura**: We are having fun, but something is amiss. But what? (begins to wonder)

**Tomoyo: **(clasps hands together) Maybe a random group of teenagers!

**Kero: **The chances of that happening are the chances of Syaoran getting together with my Sakura!

**Voice: **A good chance then.

**Sakura: **Who was that?

**Syaoran: **(clutches Sakura protectively) Show yourself!!

**Voice #2: **Twitchy bunch, aren't they?

**Voice #3: **Yuppers! Oh wait, spell check!! (moment's silence)

**Eriol: **(frowns) Spell-check?

**Voice #3: **Done! Good so far! (giggles)

**Syaoran: **(still holding Sakura) I am trained in the ways of the tiger...the fierceness of the lion...the ferociousness of the dragon. Show yourself, or I will personally kick your $$!!!

**Sakura: **(sweatdrops)

**Voice #1: **My, isn't he spunky?

**Voice #4: **Whatever, we can't keep our readers in suspence!

I

**Eriol: **Readers? What the heck did that mean?

**All Voices: **REVEALMENT!!

(bright lights)

**Voice #1: **Voice number one is me, Aeris!! (bows) I have brown hair and eyes, and am currently wearing pink PJ's!!! Yay me!

**Voice #2: **Voice number two is me, Cloud!! (scratches nose) I also have brown hair and eyes, but my front hairs have blonde tips. I'm not joking.

**Voice #3: **I am Virginia!! Nice to meet y'all!! (twirls) I have blonde hair and grayish eyes!! Currently doing spell check!!

**Voice #4: **And I am Jet!! (draws gun) I have brown hair, hazel eyes, and am Aeris' true cousin!!

**Aeris: **An here are the people that didn't want to speak in the first place!!! Meet...Sephiroth, Tifa, and Kadaj!!!! (squeals)

**Sephiroth: **I was forced to do this, I swear. Oh yeah, I have brown hair and eyes.

**Tifa: **Aeris, you're freakin' annoying...Brown hair and eyes.

**Kadaj: **(deep blush) Red hair, black eyes...hair is dyed red right now.

**Sakura: **Pleased to make your aquaitance!! (curtsies)

**Aeris: **Aww, that's so cute!! (glomps Sakura)

**Eriol: **What did you mean by readers? (shifty eyes) Are they here right now?

**Jet: **(smirks) Yes.

**Tomoyo: **Eriol doesn't like stalkers. (shifty eyes)

**Cloud: **I take it that you don't either?

**Tomoyo: **Umm...WHO WANTS TACOS!?!?!

**Tifa: **Nice change of subject. (scoffs)

**Syaoran: **Are you friend or foe?!?!? (assumes fighting stance) By the power invested in me...

**Aeris: **...you are now pronounced man and wife!! XD

**Kero: **Oooh, burn! .

**Syaoran: **WTF?

**Cloud: **Such language! Wash your mouth! (Scope falls all over Syaoran)

**Sakura: **(amazed) How did you do that?

**Cloud: **Simple. We are the creators of your world, and as such we can do anything to you guys. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Eriol: **Oh no...

**Aeris: **(grins) We are going to sing a song right now!! (counts) There are thirteen of us...

**Virginia: **Umm, twelve. (points at Touya's flaming corpse)

**Syaoran: **(evil grin) He got what he deserved!

**Aeris: **(rolls eyes) Okay, twelve of us! Which means...(gasps) We can sing a Christmas Carol!

**Sephiroth: **Are you stupid?!?! It's not even Christmas!

**Aeris: **So?

**Cloud: **Forget it Sephy, she always has her way.

**Aeris: **You can sing along too!! (motions to CCS crew)

**Everyone: **Okay!!

**Aeris: **And a one, and a two, and a..!

**Everyone: **On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Tomoyo: **A cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Aeris: **Four useless tampons...

**Everyone: **O.O

**Sephiroth: **(smacks Aeris) That's tasteless!

**Aeris: **-.-;; Umm...four shiny flutes...

**Everyone: **(sighs of relief)

**Cloud: **(rolls eyes) Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Jet: **Five white scarves...

**Aeris: **Four shiny flutes...

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Sakura: **Six pretty flowers...

**Jet: **Five white scarves...

**Aeris: **Four shiny flutes...

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Syaoran: **Seven sweet kisses...(mischevous grin)

**Sakura:** Six pretty flowers...

**Jet: **Five white scarves...

**Aeris: **Four shiny flutes...

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

**Sephiroth: **Eight Black Materia...

**Syaoran: **Seven sweet kisses...(looks at Sakura)

**Sakura: **Six pretty flowers...

**Jet: **Five white scarves...

**Aeris: **Four shiny flutes...

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords...

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses...

**Tomoyo: **And a cutting edge camera for me!

**Everyone: **On the ninth day of...

**Aeris: **STOP!!!

**Everyone: **?

**Aeris: **This is taking too long so let's just write a list of what we want, 'kays?

**Tomoyo: **Cutting edge camera.

**Eriol: **Two pairs of glasses.

**Cloud: **Three Buster swords.

**Aeris: **Four shiny flutes!

**Jet: **Five white scarves.

**Sakura: **Six pretty flowers.

**Syaoran: **Seven sweet kisses...(inches towards Sakura)

**Sephiroth: **Eight Black Materia.

**Kero: **Nine pieces of chocolate.

**Tifa: **Ten thousand dollars.

**Virginia: **Eleven precious memories.

**Kadaj: **And twelve awesome lemons!

**Everyone: **O.o

**Kadaj: **Hello! Hormonal teenager here! I like to read them!

**Aeris: **You're too young for them.

**Sephiroth: **I hope he didn't review a lemon, though.

**Aeris: **(turns to readers) A group of friends use my profile for their stories! Yay, a team!

**Sakura: **Umm, what was the point of this fanfic?

**Virginia: **Absolutely none!

**Kero: **Really?

**Aeris: **(grins) Really really.

**Eriol: **What a bunch of morons...

**Jet: **(sighs) He asked for this...(summons Cielo)

**Cielo: **Wat is happenin', mon?

**Jet: **Eat the blue-haired bastard, please?

**Cielo: **(turns to Dyaus) You got it!

**Eriol: **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (runs away)

**Cielo: **Delicious human...(flies after him)

**Aeris: **Oh my gosh, this is boring. Let's make this interesting, then! If a person reading this thinks this is stale, send a suggestion or idea and I will make fun of any CCS character you choose.

**Tifa: **You can send any idea, like the situation the characters are in, the history, etc. All the credit will go to you!

**Syaoran: **(smiles seductively) Hey, Sakura...

**Sakura: **(smiles innocently) Yes?

**Syaoran: **(draws her into a passionate kiss)

**Cloud: **Finally! Lucky guy...

**Touya: **LEAVE HER ALONE!!! (explodes)

**Jet: **-.-;; Umm, I can't recognize Touya anymore.

**Sakura: **Mphh..poo Tooyuh hmm... (poor Touya)

**Kadaj: **(grin) Syaoran, stop kissing. Sakura can't speak.

**Syaoran: **(stops kiss) Sorry.

**Sephiroth: **I'm done for the day. Bye. (explodes)

**Virginia: **This fic has no purpose...

**Sakura: **Don't worry. It was only sugar overload, am I correct?

**Da Teens: **Yeah.

**Sakura: **Now what?

(tumbleweed blows by, crickets chirp)

**Everyone: **Umm...(explodes)

--------------------

**Author's Note: **You can review, or send suggestions!

**Cloud: **Still bored?

**Aeris: **More like embarassed.

**Kadaj: **I did tell you to lay off the sugar.

**Aeris: **(sweatdrops)

**Cielo: **Mission accomplished!

**Virginia: **Really?!?!?

**Cielo: **Here's his glasses!

**Sephiroth: **This is useless. (dies)

**Cielo: **Bye mon! (flies away)

**Aeris: **(spontaneously combusts)


	2. The Second Chappie!

**Author's Note: **Wow, never thought people would think Random Something was funny...

**Aeris: **I'm glad that you enjoyed this story!

**Cloud: **Thanks to sakuraK155, pinksilk, Nauku, Pitbull-Owner, and Strawberry Lunette for their reviews.

**Virginia: **Hello, we told you to send suggestions! Well, two of you did anyway.

**Jet: **Following requests, let's go on with this crack fic!

**Everyone: **Yay!!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Card Captor Sakura.

-------------------------

**Tomoyo: **Yay, guess what day it is?!?!

**Sakura: **What? (prances around)

**Tomoyo: **Make Fun of Your Boyfriend Day!! Squee!

**Syaoran: **(pales) Uh oh...

**Eriol: **Umm, no it isn't!!

**Kero: **Yeah it is. Look. (points at calendar)

**Syaoran: **Today is Halloween, morons!! Damn morons...

**Sakura: **(gasp) We are NOT morons!

**Aeris: **You tell them!

**Tomoyo: **Authoress, these men are making fun of us! We can't stand it!

**Touya: **Before we move to revenge, lets dress up!

**Everyone: **CHANGE!!!

**Tomoyo: **(dresses in white princess clothes)

**Sakura: **(dresses in black cat costume)

**Syaoran: **(dresses in samurai clothes with sword)

**Kero: **(put on Santa hat)

**Eriol: **(dresses as a vampire)

**Aeris: **(dresses as Aeris) XD

**Cloud: **(dresses as Cloud) XDD

**Tifa: **(dresses as a bimbo bitch) O.O

**Sephiroth: **(dresses as a maid...with VERY revealing clothes) o.O

**Kadaj: **(dresses as Little Red Riding Hood) XP

**Virginia: **(dresses as a cowgirl)

**Touya: **(dresses as a policeman)

**Jet: **(dresses as a king)

**Sakura: **DONE!!

**Aeris: **Let's trick-or-treat, peoplez!

--------------------

**Later in the day...**

**Cloud: **I just realized...THERE ARE NO OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS STUPID WORLD!!!!

**Aeris: **There's...no one to give us candy?

**Kadaj: **Apparently, no.

**Aeris: **WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (bawls out)

**Sephiroth: **Pitiful mortal. (dies)

**Kero: **Since there is no one to pester for candy, why don't we think of something to do?

**Syaoran: **Shut up, stupid loser-face! (sticks out tongue)

**Kero: **(turns to lion) Okay, you want some of this?!?!?

**Syaoran: **Bring it, byotch!!!

(fighting commences)

**Aeris: **-.-;; Dumbasses...

**Sakura: **Wait...there IS something to do...

**Tomoyo: **(evil grin)

**Kadaj: **I don't like the look of this...

**Sakura and Tomoyo: **MAKE FUN OF OUR BOYFRIENDS!!!

**Syaoran and Kero: **(stops fighting) NANI?!?!?!

**Sakura: **I'll do the honors. (turns to Syaoran) You are the saddest male I ever layed eyes on!!!

**Syaoran: **(scoffs) That's all? (clears throat) Sakura, what's with the costume? I thought Touya would have stopped you from looking like a slut.

**Cloud: **Whoa...

**Sakura: **(evil grin) Syaoran, what's with your sword? That's the biggest case of overcompensation I ever did see!

**Eriol: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Tomoyo: **And you!!

**Eriol: **(gulps)

**Tomoyo: **You stupid idiot, why the hell you wear glasses for, nerd?

**Eriol: **For your information, the glasses are for reading...but I guess reading is hard because you are a girl. Girls are idiots!

**Tomoyo: **Sexist! SEXIST!!!! (whacks Eriol)

**Eriol: **AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!!!!!

**Tomoyo: **Yeah, that's right, SCREAM BITCH!!!!

**Aeris: **(turns to Cloud) Faggot!!!

**Cloud: **Wide ride!

**Aeris: **(gasps) Cloud, you are SSSOOO stupid that you failed a survey!!

**Kero: **Shut the hell up, woman! (grins) Women are good for only one thing...

**Virginia: **(growls) Sexists...

**Jet: **Virginia, remember last night? (looks at cowgirl costume) Heh..._yeehaw, _if you know what I mean...

**Virginia: **PERVERT!!!! (summons comets to rain on him)

**Jet: **MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!! (explodes)

**Virginia: **One man down, six more to go!!

**Tomoyo: **(looks at Eriol's mangled carcass) Make that five.

**Aeris: **(summons Holy Materia) DIE CLOUD DIE!!!!!

**Cloud: **Oh caca...(dies)

**Aeris: **SQUEEEE!!!! FOUR MORE TO GO!!!

**Touya: **Oh go (bleep) yourselves!! (explodes)

**Sakura: **(confused) Potty mouth...

**Virginia: **Three more to go!!

**Kadaj: **I'm too PRETTY to die!!! (runs away)

**Sakura: **(puts down sniper rifle) Darn, Kadaj got away...

**Kero: **You gals wouldn't kill me...right?

**Aeris: **(holds Holy at the ready)

**Virginia: **(aims dual pistols at him)

**Tifa: **(puts on brass gloves)

**Sakura: **(holds cards)

**Tomoyo: **(holding back rabid killer bunnies)

**Kero: **x.x

**Girls: **Yay!!! (turns to Syaoran)

**Tifa: **The last one...

**Girls: **(slowly advancing)

**Syaoran: **Please spare me!!! (cries)

**Sakura: **(looks at him with disgust) Urgh...crybaby.

**Aeris: **I think we should spare him.

**Tomoyo: **(still holding back rabid bunnies) Why?

**Aeris: **(super evil grin) It's up to the readers to decide his fate!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

-------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, you heard me! It's up to you peoplez to decide his fate!!!

**Tifa: **The last male...

**Virginia: **I feel bad for the guy...

**Tomoyo: **Who cares?

**Sakura: **(sighs) His fangirls...

**Aeris: **People, decide his fate!!!

**Syaoran: **(whimpers)


End file.
